Rechargeable devices such as cellular phones that use a wall mounted power supply to charge the internal batteries of such device are limited to charging only one or two devices at a time when using a standard 6 receptacle AC strip due to the geometry of standard receptacle AC strip. These power supply chargers or alternating current (AC) adaptors are designed for use with a standard wall receptacle to minimize the protrusion from the wall so they do not fall out due to gravity. When used in a AC strip, such existing AC adaptors take up too much space to allow more than two power supplies at a time or at least do not allow two such AC adaptors to be adjacent to each other. Some manufactures offer a vertically mounted supply that is specifically designed and fixed to allow mounting into a 6 receptacle AC strip. This device would then protrude too far from a wall to be practical for a wall mounted charger. The protruding adaptor in such instance would typically fall out of the wall mounted receptacle and likely cause obstacles for furniture placement or hazards for walkers passing by the protruding adaptor.